battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Wall
Great Wall is a map in'' Battlefield 2: Euro Force. It involves a European assault on the Great Wall of China. Description ''"A newly negotiated peace with Russia has allowed the European Union to launch an attack into mainland China from the north. The EU forces hope to breach the Great Wall of China and establish a base for future operations before continuing south to the coast, but their supply lines are dangerously thin. If the Chinese forces can head off the assault and hold them back long enough, the EU will have no choice but to retreat back into Russia. It's vital for them to link up with American forces attacking from the coast, or a sustained assault on China will be impossible!" Conquest Commander Assets EU 16 variant: the Artillery is located in the EU base alongside the UAV if either is destroyed by C4 they will be down until a Supply Drop is dropped or a friendly engineer repairs either. PLA Equipment Bases 16 Map Version This version has six flags, four under PLA control which are all capturable, one neutral flag and one flag under EU control which is uncapturable. However the EU can utilize a paradrop. EU Strike Point This is were the EU army will start, the base is uncapturable. The base is included with one Artillery and a UAV for the commander position. For emplacements a TOW and a M249 for defense. The only vehicle is a Desert Patrol Vehicle to use. Also the strike point has two spawn points a ground drop or a Parachute drop which allow the EU to drop above the fortress, this can be useful as you can use it to get on higher ground or get to objectives undefended. Fortress village This is located at the entrance of the fortress. This is the only neutral flag on the map, any team can take this flag with quick haste. If the EU gets the flag it will spawn surprisingly a Type 95 SPAAA a Humvee,Desert Patrol Vehicle and a TOW Emplacement or if the PLA get it a NJ 2046,a FAV and a HJ-8 AT Emplacement. Quan Temple This is one of the four starting points under PLA control at the beginning of the game. It's Made of of three Type 95 LMG emplacements. However be in mind that the EU can parachute from above and take the flag if not defended with care. If the EU captures the flag it will spawn three M249 emplacements. Quan Tower This is also one of the four flags the PLA can spawn at the beginning of a match. located north-east of Quan temple. It is on the Wall, this can be useful for snipers. A HJ-8 AT emplacement will be available when under PLA control. Under EU control a TOW AT emplacement will spawn. Compound Gate village under PLA control from the start this is were the Satellite scan and Artillery is for the commander for the PLA is. There are a few building surrounding the flag that will provide cover. Under PLA control a fav will spawn, if the EU controls the flag it will spawn a Desert Patrol Vehicle. Compound Main Village Located north of the gate village, under PLA control from the start. This is were the UAV commander resource is located for the PLA. It also spawns a Type 95 SPAAA which is useful for killing EU soldiers droping from parachutes. A NJ 2046, FAV and a HJ-8 AT emplacement will spawn under PLA control, under EU control it will spawn a Humvee , Desert Patrol Vehicle and a TOW will spawn. 32 Player Variant Images Great Wall 16.jpg|Great Wall 16 players. Great Wall 32.jpg|Great Wall 32 players. Trivia *There was originally a planned 64-player version of this map, complete with the EU's own transport helicopter. However, that version, alongside the helicopter, was cut. *This is the only map in Battlefield 2:Euro Force when the EU faces China. *The Fortress Village CP is quite interesting, in that it spawns the PLA mobile AA (Type 95 SPAA) for the EU and NOT for the PLA and a correct Mobile AA tank would be the M6 Linebacker. However there are no air vehicles to destroy. This may of hinted helicopters on the map. Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 2